Swallowed into time
by Pancake278
Summary: What happens if you are sucked into time and you have no idea where you are? Join Harry and his friends with their new friend Mel to a journey through time! Btw An: I suck at summaries
1. The meeting

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

'Heavens sake Ron!' hissed Hermione as they rounded the corner to DADA, 'You still haven't finished your assignment!'

'Give Ron a break Mione, he is just stressed about the up coming quidditch match.' Harry said simply.

'Yeah!' answered Ron with some confidence in his voice.

'So…His assignment is due in two days, TWO DAYS Harry! Knowing Ron he would take a week at less, a week that he doesn't have!' Hermione replied angrily.

'Calm down Mione, I'll finish it today, okay!' growled Ron.

Hermione still wasn't convinced but continued on walking when they heard McGonagall calling for them.

'Good morning Professor,' they answered when they noticed a young teen about their age with flowing dark hair and dark eyes standing slightly behind her.

'This is Melanie Peterson,' she said identifying the teen, 'She is new here so I would like you three to show her around.' And with that she turned to leave the teens alone in the corridor.

Harry looked towards to Ron who had a rather big smile on his face.

'Hey Ron!' Melanie said when McGonagall was finally out of view.

'Hey Mel, these are my friends, Harry and Hermione, and Harry, Mione, this is my cousin Mel. Mel was home schooled!' said Ron like it answered everyone's questions.

Melanie smiled to each of them before Hermione checked her watch.

She shrieked 'Class starts in two minutes!'

Hermione started to run with her friends close at her heels.

**A/n: I hope you like it!**

**If you have any ideas just review and I'll try and put it in!**


	2. Time lost

**Swallowed into time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and his wonderful world but only my own characters which appear in my everyday life!**

**A/n: I hope you like this chappie and if you have any cool or just crazy ideas plz let me know by reviewing and I will see if I can put it in!**

**And thanx to everyone who reviewed! I love ya all!**

**Oh and Happy Birthday to Al and Mickey! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

_She shrieked 'Class starts in two minutes!'_

_Hermione started to run with her friends close at her heels._

As they ran they could feel the air around them go cold. Harry whipped his head around, the hair on his neck started to stand, his body went stiff in mid walk. The cold air started to become visible to mist that started to curl itself around them till they were surrounded. The mist twists and turned and all of a sudden they were gone.

They were falling through the blackness of time. Hermione had let out a scream but no sound could be heard. The ground seemed to never to meet them until the mist returned once more and engulf them and they landed with a large thump in a pile on the floor. And all of a sudden everything went black and the last they saw was a young girl running towards them.

_Melanie's P.O.V_

Melanie's eyes flew open; she could feel the comfort of a bed around her and the warm summer's day breeze against her face. She sat up and started to take in her surroundings.

'Oh my god! Why am I in the hospital wing?' She thought, 'How the heck did I get here!'

Her face whipped through the air as she turned to head to she the young girl she saw earlier sitting beside her. The girl looked up from her text book _The Hogwarts History through the Ages_.

'Finally one of them is up!' she said her smile full of joy, ''Are you feeling better?'

'Um, yes thank you' she smiled, 'I was wondering if my cousin and friends are alright?'

The young teen smiled and nodded 'Yes they are alright! By the way I'm Katie, Katie Nugent!' she said extending her arm for Melanie to shake it which she did. They talked for awhile telling each other a bit about themselves, Melanie of course leaving out that and returned to looking at her friends which were still quite still and motionless till they heard the bed of which Harry laid creaked. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up too see Melanie and an unknown girl looking above him.

_Harry's P.O.V._

Harry woke up to see two girls looking down at him, one he knew and one he did not. The two girls smiled glad to see him awake and well.

'Feeling alright Harry?' Melanie questioned. Harry nodded silently looking around to spot his best friends Ron and Hermione who were still quite still.

He stared and thought '_I wonder if they have moved at all_', as if Melanie read his mind, she shook her head and turned to the girl Harry didn't reconsigned and said 'this is Katie,' she said identifying the teen next to her. Katie nodded her head with a small smile.

'How long have I been, you know, asleep for?' Harry asked.

Melanie turned to look at Katie since she truly didn't know herself. 'About a week.'

Harry's head was spinning with questions when a soft moan was broke the silence……

**A/n: Well there's the second chappie and I hope you like it! If you like it plz review and let me know how you like it! Thanx!**

**Thanx to all who reviewed I appreciate it a lot thank you!**

**Special thanx to:**

**lele121**** – Thanx for the encouragement with all my stories! You have been great! Keep reviewing! BTW: Happy Birthday for the 9th!**

**firedraike08**** – Thanx for you encouragement and yes that's who Mel is! Lol! I'm glad you like it so far and I'll try to keep it up thanx! And plz keep on reviewing! **


End file.
